Ocean of Secrets
by Pengin
Summary: Watanuki was tired of life, tired of those around him, except for the sumptuous Himawarichan, and tired of the promises that had yet to be kept.[Domeki x Watanuki yaoichapter 1 complete


-o0o-Chapter 1-o0o-

Watanuki was tired of life, tired of those around him, except for the sumptuous Himawari-chan, and tired of the promises that had yet to be kept. He sighed, looking up as the rain poured down on his still body. So what if he got soaked? It was comforting here beneath the cherry trees. No Domeki-kun to worry about. In his hand he clasped a small bone, a finger bone. He glanced at it slightly, uncurling his fingers and his expression hardened as he brought it against his chest, his tears mixing with the rain on his face. "I promised you that we'd always be friends," he murmured to the darkened sky. "And friends always look out for each-other. I wasn't able to look out for you when you were alive, but at least I can solve your murder, my dear friend, Tanaka Kado."

-o0o-

Domeki searched the streets silently, following Yuko's orders exactly. With an exasperated sigh he looked around. 'Where can he be?' he thought restlessly, his face not revealing the anxiety he held for his friend's safety. Watanuki wasn't exactly the smartest person and enjoyed picking verbal fights. That would get him in trouble enough with the gangs around here.

He looked towards the park and caught a glimpse of something black and motionless on the ground. He thought over Yuko's orders and looked to the sky as if asking for patience before picking up speed and trotting through the puddles to Watanuki's rescue.

"Watanuki-san," he said breathlessly, skidding to a halt in front of him. The boy was on his back, his eyes closed, on fist clenched over his heart. Domeki knelt next to him and leaned over his prone body. "Koishii," he murmured, brushing the bespectacled boy's soak locks out of his face.

Watanuki moved slightly, groaning a bit, as if newly awoken. Looking up to figure out who exactly was looming over him the soaked boy gasped and made a wonderful impression of a fish, his mouth gaping wide open. Domeki hid an amused smile. He loved it when the boy acted like this. He plastered a look of sheer indifference on his face and stared at him. "Are you hurt?" Watanuki shook his head, flinging water in Domeki's face. The archer raised an eyebrow at him and Watanuki blushed, realizing just how close they really were.

Sitting up Domeki sighed and looked around. "Good, for once Yuko seems to have been wrong…" He trailed off into silence, watching the moving mass of black and purple come oozing towards them. He blinked, unsure of himself as he ignored Watanuki's ranting. Placing a finger on the boy's lips he hushed him and pointed to the mass of slick, oily looking objects. "Is that a ghost?" he whispered to Watanuki who shook his head.  
"No, but there's a ton of ghosts behind it-" Watanuki squinted his eyes and sat up. "Shit…" Domeki squinted as well and saw at once what made his companion swear, which was a rare thing.  
"The Kuroi Sune-ku," he murmured, having heard that the gang had just won the territorial rights to the park. "Come on Watanuki-san, let's go," he said, offering the boy a hand up. Watanuki accepted the help and looked over.  
"Why? There's something with them… something that feels so familiar but so… not." He continued to stare at the orbs floating along after the gang of twenty-something members.

The gang stopped in front of them then circled around them, not bothering to show off their knives. The leader, a young guy with oily hair that had been slicked back from his face stood apart form the rest. "What are you two buru-bo-i doing in our territory? Sauntering in the rain? Hoping to find a secluded spot? Too bad. We're against people like you," the man sneered and Domeki grabbed Watanuki by the collar, ready to drag him away. "Come on Watanuki-san, these idiots know nothing-" He gasped as something hot hit his cheek. Watanuki growled something, then went on to yell it at them.  
"How dare you trap spirits and use them for your own purposes!" he yelled, pointing to the orbs that spun around them. The leader blanched and turned to the man behind him. The man stepped forward and bowed to Watanuki.  
"You cans see ghosts?" he inquired. Watanuki froze and Domeki laid a hand on his arm.  
"Watanuki, let's just go, alright?" he said soothingly. "This guy's too powerful for us alone…" Watanuki looked to the usually emotionless boy beside him, surprise filling his features.  
"But…" "What if I can't protect you? Then what?" Domeki replied to the silent inquiry that followed the bespectacled boy's 'but'. He clenched his teeth, remembering his meeting with Yuko-san weeks earlier. It had been almost a week exactly before Kimihiro Watanuki had started to work at Yuko's wish shop, when Domeki had been pulled in by the anchoring weight of hitsuzen. He had regarded the soulless children Maru and Moro with a silent indifference, knowing their souls to be lost. They had led him to a room where a willowy woman in a butterfly kimono sat holding a tea ceremony.

"Shizuka Domeki, we finally meet," she had said with a graceful gesture for him to sit down. He had knelt before her as she poured the tea and whisked it gently. Bowing as he accepted the cup Domeki wondered how exactly this woman had known his name. After turning the cup three times he drank from it, then wiped the lip of the cup with his thumb before bowing once more and handing it back. She had smiled at him and nodded, setting the cup aside.  
"You're probably wondering why you are here Domeki-kun," she had said quietly and he had nodded slightly.  
"I figured it had something to do with hitsuzen… But I am not one to judge whether something is fate or not," he had replied humbly. Then it had hit him, the memory of his grandfather and this woman in the temple he called home. They had sat and had the exact same tea ceremony before his grandfather had made his final wish and died.  
"You have a wish, I am here to grant it," she had told him. He had only stared at her with his expressionless eyes, his face void of all emotion. She had smiled sympathetically. "And already I see what it is. Girls chase you but you never want them. 'Why?' you ask yourself. It's because you feel incapable to love." Her eyes had had a sympathetic quality throughout the rest of the visit, and he had inclined his head in submission to her suspicions. "I can grant this wish, this wish that you may be able to love another, but it comes at a great price. You're exorcism abilities." He had looked up sharply at that and she had smiled before continuing. "Don't worry, it'll only be a little bit at a time. And it shall begin today. With each moment that love grows stronger in you for a person, your power shall become weaker, until you feel only true love. Don't worry, it'll only arise for the one you are destined for by hitsuzen."

Domeki shook his head and looked back to Watanuki who was staring at him in a curious fashion, his head cocked to one side. He looked away, glad that it was growing darker, for his blush would have been noticeable in lighter conditions. 'Yuko must be wrong,' he thought to himself. 'Watanuki-kun is too much in love with Himawari-chan to notice my feelings for him. And besides, Watanuki-kun hates me.' His hand went to his heart gently as it began to beat rapidly in pain.

-o0o-

Watanuki watched his rival in surprised silence. He seemed to be in pain. He almost reached out to lay a comforting hand on him but held back. Just why was he out here in the first place? And why was he so sad? He looked back to the gang's shaman and raised his index finger to his eye. The shaman stepped back, as if expecting a spell. Watanuki pulled down on the skin below his eye, sticking out his tongue before grabbing Domeki by the hand and leading him out of the park. "Let's go Domeki-kun, they're not worth it. And you'll catch a cold standing out here like this," he began ranting. Domeki continued to stare at the ground, preoccupied with the warmth of Watanuki's hand in his.

-o0o- Japanese Dictionary: ((I will be using Japanese words throughout this story, so at the end of each chapter I will have definitions for the words I have used in said chapter )  
Hitsuzen: Destiny, fate Koishii: beloved Kuroi: black Sune-ku: snake Buru-bo-i: homosexuals

Yay! Chapter updated! Next chapter… Domeki gets a cold! Poor Domeki-kun, oh well, looks like Watanuki-bozu will just have to nurse him back to health nn 


End file.
